


Sweet Dreams

by gemsofformenos



Series: My Works for Azula Week 2019 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A lot of heart-warming fluff, Azula and Zuko adults as family with Izumi and Kiyi, Azula too but she wouldn't admit it, Azulaweek2019, Izumi with her aunts and grandma, Multi, Unplanned Sleepover, Zuko and Mai love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azula Week 2019 Day 7 (Azula and Zuko adults as family with Izumi and Kiyi)Zuko was worried, as he recognized the guards missing before the door of his daughter, but the scenery, Mai shows him after he has entered Izumi's room is the most adorable thing, he has ever seen.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My final for the Azula Week 2019 and a try of mine to write simply some comforting and heart-warming fluff for Azula. I hope you've enjoyed my works for the week.

Zuko had tiptoed his way through the halls to Izumi's room, to check the sleep of his daughter. He had been in meetings the whole day and had even missed dinner with the family, so he had decided to take at least a look at her, while she was sleeping. He knew, that this couldn't replace all the time, he had missed with her and he probably would miss in the future, but nevertheless he wanted to see her at least once a day. He took much more time for Mai and Izumi, than his father had taken for him and Azula, but he still felt guilty, that his duties kept him away from them so often. He was thankful, that he had managed to bring Azula back home. She was such a great help for him and beside the fact, that she would never admit it, he was sure, that she was taking some of the burdens off his shoulders to give him the time to be there for his daughter.

He passed the last corner, but his heart skipped a beat, as he recognized the absence of the guards in the corridor. He rushed to Izumi's door and his panic grew, as he found the door open a bit. He could hear his heart beating up to his chest, as he carefully pushed the door open. He had barely took a step into Izumi's room, when a knife was pressed against his throat.

"Your in luck, that you're always so loud, Zuko, otherwise you wouldn't have survived this step."

Mai carefully withdrew her knife at her whisper and placed the blade back into her robe. Zuko released an audible gasp and pulled the Fire Lady close to him, to give her a long kiss. Mai smiled warm at him, as their lips finally parted.

"Why are you here, Mai?"

The woman smirked mischievous at him.

"I wanted to see your face, when you would see, what I have already seen.

Mai placed a finger on her lips, to signal the Fire Lord to be very quite and guided him towards Izumi's bed. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, as he could watch the scenery, but his face turned into the most touched smile, Mai had ever seen. He recognized, that she was smiling, too.

Their daughter were sleeping peacefully in the middle of her bed, with a satisfied smile on her lips. This sight alone was adorable, but it wasn't the reason for Zuko's teary look. Izumi was snuggled with her back at Kiyi, who had laid an arm around her niece. The teenager was also sleeping, while Izumi's head was resting on her arm. The hand of her other arm, which was covering Izumi rested on Ursa's shoulder. Izumi's grandmother was also asleep, a book with one of Izumi's favorite stories was to be found on the floor at her side of the bed. Zuko's mother was laying close to Izumi and the child had a loose grip on her robe. Ursa's face had gained some deeper wrinkles during the last years and her hair started to get gray, but there was a shining smile on her lips, which Zuko knew, since he was little and he noticed instantly the reason for it. Ursa's hand was holding another on top of Izumi's shoulder.

Her mother was holding Azula's hand.

His sister was snuggled at Kiyi and had nuzzled her head in her sister's hair, while Kiyi's head was resting on one of her arms, similar to the position Izumi had on hers. Azula had laid her other arm around Kiyi on Izumi's shoulder and there the hands of his mother and his sister must have found each other.

Zuko wiped away a tear out of the corner of his eye. Azula had also a peaceful smile on her lips. The regular breaths of them were a soothing melody for him and obviously for Mai, too, because she came to him and leaned herself against his chest to observe the scenery with him.

"TyLee will kill her, when she'll find out about this unplanned sleepover."

Zuko's voice was a mixture of pity and amusement, but he noticed a muffled snicker from his wife.

"Guess why the guards are missing, I have send them to call for her. Suki will give her a night off from her duty for this chance, I have no doubt."

Zuko bit his lip to suppress a loud laughter.

"Azula will be completely trapped, as soon as Ty will be at her side, too."

"I'm already trapped here and my dear brother got nothing better to do, than watching and laugh."

Azula's voice sounded a bit angry, but she didn't dared to move a bit or to raise her voice much more than to a whisper.

"You looked very happy during your sleep."

Mai's dry quote made Azula giving her a dangerous gaze, before she finally rolled here eyes in defeat.

"It may be not too uncomfortable here and it's much better, than dealing with your whining daughter. I really had hoped, she would have been more like you Mai."

Mai gave her an impish smile, which elicited a Zuko a snicker. He knew, that Izumi was always able to push the right buttons at Azula. His sister couldn't resist his daughter. It was the same with Kiyi and he was sure, that both would be able to convince Azula to wear a pink turtle duck costume, if they liked to.

"Awww..."

Azula released an annoyed sigh, as she heard the whispered outburst of emotions. TyLee tried her best, not to scream in joy, as she walked over to the bed from the door. She was already out of her uniform and make up and was wearing a sleeping robe. It seemed, that Mai had given detailed instructions.

"You really love to humiliate me, aren't you Mai?"

Azula rolled her eyes at the adoring smile of her partner.

"Thanks for calling me for this, Mai"

TyLee cuddled the Fire Lady and beside her normal reaction, Mai returned the cuddle with an provocative amused smile for Azula.

"You're welcome, Ty. I was sure, you wouldn't want to miss that."

The Kyoshi Warrior ignored the annoyed sigh from her partner, as she crawled at her side. Azula tried her best to give the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady and cursing look, but she couldn't stop her lips from curving up, when she received a soft kiss on her cheeks from TyLee.

"Either one of us will fall out of bed this night or someone got squeezed to death and this one will probably be me, I guess."

Zuko gave her a pitied look. Izumi's bed was large and luxurious, but with three grown ups, one teenager and a child in it, it started to reach its maximum capacity. TyLee was already busy searching for a good grip around the waist of Azula to keep her save at her side.

"At least you don't have to fear, that you'll freeze tonight."

She was about to protest, that a good blanket would assure the same, but the sensation of TyLee curling her dark hair with her fingers, let her close her eyes in pleasure. Finally, she released another sigh.

"Fine, but I warn you. Should you ever tell anyone about this, then I'll personally challenge you for an Agni Kai and burn your tongue, Zuzu."

Another muffled chuckle escaped the Fire Lord's mouth and Mai's lips curved slightly up in amusement.

"Deal, Azu. But this would be futile, if you haven't threatened the others, too."

Azula smirked.

"Oh, I had the similar talk with mother. And Kiyi. And Izumi, of cause."

"And do you think, they believe in your threats?"

TyLee's voice sounded most curious, like she wouldn't know the answer. Zuko noticed, that Mai was biting her lip, to suppress a loud and cheerful laughter at the faked cluelessness from the Kyoshi Warrior. It elicited another defeated sigh from Azula.

"I don't think so. Sometimes I really miss the good old times."

Zuko walked over to Azula to give her a kiss on her forehead for a goodbye.

"Don't be sad, Azu. Your threats still work with me and with every member of the council."

Azula gave him an honest thankful smile.

"Thanks for cheering me up. Goodnight Zuzu, Goodnight Mai."

"Sleep well, Azu."

The Fire Lord and the Fire Lady left their daughter's room after they had taken a last look on the adorable scenery. Azula felt TyLee leaning over her and she faced the warm smile of her partner.

"They're all so glad to have you back, Azula. I'm glad to have you back."

She placed a loving kiss on Azula's lips, which let the princess smile thankful.

"I'm also glad to be back, Ty."

She felt the grip of her partner tighten around her waist, as TyLee found a comfortable position.

"They love you, Azula. I love you."

Azula closed her eyes with a warm smile on her lips.

"I know, Ty. I know."


End file.
